The Werewolf Chronicles Book 1
by Huntyetm
Summary: A short story based on the Elder scrolls that I have written.


The Werewolf Chronicles

By: Hunter Yetman

Book 1 Fire

Prologue: A chain of events

It was dark and rainy outside. The streets were beginning to flood and a shadow was moving across the rooftops in a great haste. The shadow was a man by the name of Hunter. He was an assassin and was the enemy of High chancellor Ocato and the Emperor. He recently killed Ocato's brother to get revenge on the slaying of his family.

Than there is Sage, She is an elven sorceress. Ocato wants her dead because she has evidence that can knock the emperor out of power. Luke is the last of the trio. He hates the emperor more than any one. Truth is Luke and the emperor were friends before the Emperor ordered an attack on Luke's village in the sommerset isles. Luke is also Sages's cousin.

The chain of events that are being unfolded. The emperor was supposed to help the world. He turned it into a living Hell. The imperial Soldiers went through the countryside slaying anyone who did not kneel to the Emperor. They now patrol every road all hours day and night. If one person is out past their curfew you get executed. You will be executed if you break any laws no exceptions any way around it.

The emperor worships a Daedric god known as Hircine. He is the god of werewolves and god of the Daedric hunt. The emperor takes orders from Hircine and only Hircine. Hircine has plans to destroy Tamriel the world that we know and are familiar with.

Chapter 1: Hunter

It was a dark and stormy night. The streets were beginning to flood and a figure is sitting inside his small house starring outside into the endless night. This man is named Hunter. One of the best assassins in the province of Cyrodil. On this night something queer was stirring up.

Hunter had his daggers sitting on the table next to him. He was waiting for a rough knock on his door. When that knock finally came he was ready.

"Open up we have a warrant for your arrest!" The guard captain shouted from the outside. Hunter stands up and dims the candle that was providing the room with light.

"Come in he says with a low whisper." He pulls out his daggers as the guards come rushing in, they scream and blood is flying all throughout the room and soon a big pile of bodies is lying on the floor.

- I look down at the bodies that liter my parlor floor. I grab some septims the currency of Tamriel, clothes, and my daggers and run out of my house. Adrenaline was pumping through my body. I had to get out of here blood is on my hands. I had to get out of this god forsaken city.

I needed to disappear. Maybe head to Anvil I had a safe house or two there. One thing was for sure High chancellor Ocato wanted my head. I pull my hood over my head and walk out of the city without any further interruptions.

About six hours fifty five minutes and twenty two seconds later, I reached the small fishing town of Anvil. It was snowing very hard and the blowing wind felt like very sharp razors whipping against my pale skin.

"Let's do this." I mutter to myself.

Chapter 2: Sage

It is warm and sunny in the Sommerset Isles. Sage is practicing her magic skills while her cousin Luke is practicing his archery. Smoke starts pouring out of their village. Sage turns and a look of horror crosses her face. Sage and Luke run inside their family's house and carry out the corpses of their dead family members.

"Those Imperial bastards!" Luke shouts in a rage of fury.

"Damn Scum." Sage says while a tear rolls down her pale cheek. Than both of them decide to sit down and hatch a plan to kill the emperor.

"We will need some help though." Luke says.

"How about we find someone maybe an assassin." Sage says.

"HEY YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR TREASON!" An imperial behind them shouts. Luke turns around and whips out his bow. He knocks an arrow and lets it fly. The arrow strikes the imperial in his shoulder.

- The imperial falls down to the ground. Blood is spurting out of his neck.

"Luke!" I shout. He turns around and flashes a grin at me. "Why in the hell did you do that?!" I shout again angrier.

"Because the imperials burned down our home our village and you think I am just going to sit back and let that happen. It's not that's why they must pay." Luke says.

"Ok whatever, what are we going to do?" I ask him.

"How about we go to Anvil a small coastal town in the Province of Cyrodil?" He asks.

"Why would we go there why even consider it?" I ask.

"Because we can find an assassin and hire him than we go after the emperor and all of his allies."

"Ok lets go how long of a trip is it?"

"About a week"

"Well let's get going we have a rather long trip ahead of us." I say throwing my cloak into my knapsack. Luke gets all of his essentials and needed items. Then we make our descent down to the docks to board our ticket to Cyrodil we were finally leaving.

Chapter 3: Luke

The boat was a living hell. The next week for Sage and Luke were terrible. The sea's were very rough, people were sick and every time the boat rocked the water came up and mixed with the puke and blood on the boat's deck. By the end the two were seasick by the time the trip was over.

"Finally!" Luke shouts as he walks off the boat. Luke was unstable and could barely walk at all.

"Now we need to hire an assassin." Sage says.

"Who are we going to hire it's not like we will just find one asking for work." Luke says.

"I am going to grab a drink." Sage says and starts to head towards a bar. Sage and Luke walk into an inn its name is The Slimy Ogre.

"Beautiful name" Luke jokes, as he cracked a smile.

I open the door and hold it open for Sage. It is loud in here, I hear all sorts of sounds like laughing belching yelling all the sound floods into my ears.

"Ow." I mutter. What a good introduction to this new place. I turn to see Sage sitting at the bar. A man is sitting by her drinking. I see about twenty shot glasses. I pull up a chair and sit by Sage. "Give me a shot of your strongest elven whiskey." I say.

"So your elven I can see." The stranger says.

"Give me some elven ale." Sage says. The stranger now turns and looks at Sage.

"Both of you are elven this is a very rare occurrence in Anvil." The stranger says once again. "Are you from the Sommerset isles?" The man says.

"Yea where are you from?" I ask starting to get a little angry. I clench my teeth.

"I am from the snowy continent of Skyrim. My trade is assassin."

"Maybe you can assist us in helping us get rid of two people very high in power." Sage says

"Lets chat somewhere a little bit more private not out here in the public for everyone to hear." We head out of the rear end of the Inn and we walk through the winding streets until we arrive at a small shack. We head inside and there is a small table with a paper and pencil.

"My name is Hunter." The stranger says.

"I'm Luke that is Sage."

"So do you want the contract to kill these two people in power?" Sage asks.

"Name?" Hunter asks.

"The emperor and High chancellor Ocato." I say

"This is not going to be cheap or easy." He says.

Chapter 4: Chris

It was snowing and cold. That's all you could honestly explain about today. Chris is an Imperial. He is the Emperor's bodyguard his personal protector. The emperor was due to give a speech today.

On this day three figures were in the crowd. One had a bow one had daggers and one had no weapons but was a very deadly mage. The emperor started the speech right on time half past noon. It was Thursday during frost fall.

"Hello citizens of Cyrodil and Tamriel. I have gathered you here today, to inform you about the three threats to our province, and the world we live in. People start shouting.

"Calm down, Calm down." Chris shouts. The people start advancing towards Chris and the emperor.

I whip out my sword out of its sheath. I scan the crowd looking for possible threats. I spot an elven man who has a bow out with an arrow already notched. I have seen him before somewhere different.

"Get down!" I order. An arrow flies right at the emperor and I slice it in half. The emperor stares at me with a look of gratitude.

"Thank you Chris." The emperor says. He gets up and runs back into the palace. Civilians now have swords, bows; war axes any weapon you can think of. That elf the man I had seen him before he was their when we burned down that village in the Sommerset Isles.

I feel a slicing pain in my side. I fall to the ground and see a dagger in my side.

"Hunter…" I growl.

"We meet again Chris….." Hunter says in a deep voice. I try crawling backwards until I hit a wall.

"You won't kill the emperor you will fail like last time you tried it we are deeper than you have ever imagined I'm sorry but if you kill me or him it won't matter we have friends and they will insure your death." I say. He goes to kick me in the face and before his foot connects to my face I grab it and twist it until I hear a crack.

He falls to the ground. I rip the dagger out of my side and stick it into his leg. It starts bleeding bad. I must have hit an artery or something.

"You Bitch!" He shouts. He begins to scream and shout and throw a temper tantrum.

"Hunter!" I hear a girl shout. I turn to see the elven lady drag Hunter away. I feel something smack my head and I faint into unconsciousness.

Chapter 5 James

It had been a good day for James. He had earned a very good sum of money from slaying bandits today. James made it back to his camp just as the sun was beginning to set. The bandits had hardly put up a fight at all. Except for that Khajit who had scratched him deep.

The cut was probably infected for all he could know. James starts a fire and waits for the flame to rise. He then places his cut into the open flame and it starts burning. James screams over and over again until the cut seals, and the pain begins to fade.

"Hello?" James hears a voice beyond the tree line. He looks behind him and a red guard pops out from behind a tree.

"Yes?" James asks.

"I heard screaming and made my way over here to make sure everything was ok." The Red Guard says.

"I'm fine its noth-"James doesn't get to finish as his transformation begins.

- I feel my bones begin to crack and change. Fur begins to sprout all over my skin.

"What the hell!?" The Red Guard shouts. He turns around to run but he doesn't get far as I detach his head from his body. Blood sprays everywhere. I stare in horror and then the scent of blood drifts into my nose.

I begin to run on all four's until I arrive at a small homestead. It has one house and a bar. The name is Weynon Priory. A lady spots me and starts screaming for help. I rip her in half and blood splatters all over the building. I see an inn and the name is the Green Dragon inn.

The Villagers bar the door and I bash it until it opens. I slaughter everyone inside the inn. As I run back outside I look up at the sky as the sun rises. I feel my bones shrinking back into place, my fur goes away and I faint.

Chapter 6 Hunter

Hunter's leg was bleeding pretty badly. That was all he was thinking about. He was bleeding badly and his life-force was hanging in the balance between life and death.

"Sage." He shouts. As she drags him into the carriage.

"Luke drive now!" Sage commands. The horses start moving and Sage starts trying to patch Hunter up.

"Sage I want you to know that if I die today you and Luke must kill the emperor and save this province." Hunter says tears in his eyes. Sage nods.

"You're not going to die today the cut isn't deep enough and it didn't hit an artery." Hunter smiles and closes his eyes. When he opens his eyes again he is in bed.

"Where am I?" He asks himself calmly.

I stand up and Luke walks into the room.

"Good your still alive and didn't die." He says smiling.

"Yea I got very lucky." I say.

"Who stabbed you anyway?" He asks.

"His name is Chris he is an imperial guard the best of the best one of the emperor's personal guards, we have been enemies for a very long time." I say.

"So he is going to be a problem?" Luke asks.

"Yes he will be a problem." I say.

"Have you heard anything about Ocato's right hand man?" Sage asks as she comes through the door.

"No I have been unconscious." I say.

"Yea his name is Death wing he killed many vampires and innocent dark elves in Morrowind." Luke says.

"That's horrible!" I say.

"Yea anyway he is very bad news, he is working for Ocato and we don't know who the emperor is working for." Sage says.

"Do you think he might be working for one of the Daedric Gods?" Sage asks.

"I wouldn't doubt it he generally isn't very smart a Daedra is giving him orders." I say.

"Well let's find out." Sage says.

Chapter 7 Sage

The three partners in crime were now wanted and involved in something bad. They needed answers especially Sage. She wanted Ocato dead most of all. She didn't care about the emperor anymore Ocato is the enemy. And somehow Sage knew it was Hircine.

Hircine was the god of the hunt. He wanted Tamriel for his own personal use. It didn't matter to Sage anymore. Her brown elven hair had started turning a very pale white. Her face had also been looking like it was blood drained.

Even Hunter had been noticing sudden changes about her. The three were all undergoing changes of their own. Luke was very sick along with the rest of them unsure what to do any more.

"Sage what is our next move going to be?" Luke asks.

"I'm not sure Hunter is the leader here we listen to him and we get the job done." I say.

"Ok guys listen up we are going to recruit some people who hate the emperor and his little conspiracy as much as we do." Hunter says slowly but calmly.

"Where the hell do you expect us to look?" Luke asks.

"How about we check the inns, outside of towns?" I ask.

"That is a start but we need trained fighters and warriors anyone that can handle a sword." Hunter says.

"Well Sage and I will start looking for people and recruit's you start looking for imperial plans and passages that can help us get into the Imperial Palace." Luke says.

"Fine you better bring some soldiers that can kill those Imperials." Hunter says. After we say our goodbyes me and Luke hurry off into the cold dark night.

Chapter 8 Chris

It was one week later when Chris wakes up from the Coma he was in. The emperor was standing by his bed side. He cracked a smile was Chris woke up.

"You did really good Chris." The emperor says.

"Thank you my lord." Chris replies.

"It is very good that you are alive we have recently captured a werewolf by the name of James." He says.

"What do you want me to do?" Chris asks.

"You will interrogate him and get him to do your bidding." The emperor says.

"Once I am all healed it will be done." Chris says. Once Chris was healed he decided to go see James.

"Well nice to meet you Mr. Werewolf." I say

"Fuck off you Imperial piece of shit." James says.

"First off I am not your damn enemy second off you are a very rare species that is in Cyrodil." I say.

"Well I was scratched by a Khajit bearing the werewolf disease." James says.

"Well if you help us get rid of some people you will be allowed to go free." I say.

"Who do you have in mind?" James asks.

"An assassin named Hunter, A mage named Sage, and an archer named Luke." I say.

"Fair enough." He says.

"Release him!" I shout. The cell door opens and James walks out looking like a free man.

"You won't be disappointed." he says.

"Get him some gear and escort him outside the city walls." I say.

"Ill have their heads by next week." James says.

Chapter 9 Luke

It was snowing once again. Luke and Sage were passing through the remains of. Weynon Priory.

"Who do you think did all of this damage?" Luke asks.

"I am not sure it to brutal to be imperial." Sage says.

"Maybe not don't forget how they burned down our village in cold blood back in Sommerset Isles." Luke says.

"Not all of them are bad they do what the emperor tells them." Sage says trying to be cautious not to piss Luke off.

"Yes but it is their choice to follow orders or not." Luke says.

"Let's get off this god damn topic." Sage grumbles.

"Fine by me." Luke agrees.

"Stop right there!" A voice says behind me. I turn around and see a man in red leather armor.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask.

"My name is James and I have been sent to kill you." He says grinning.

"Well you can try its obviously not going to happen." Sage says.

"We shall see." James says. He takes out a claymore and runs directly at me.

"Easier done than said." I say, I whip out my bow and notch two arrows "Fly fast and free." I whisper and let the arrows fly. One pierces his side and one pierces where his heart should be. Blood flows openly from the side wound.

"Ah that hurt but you can't hurt me without the right kind of metal." James says.

"What about magic?" Sage asks and shoots an ice bolt right at him, and it goes through his hand.

"What a bitch, you must be the mage Chris told me about." James growls. He picks up his claymore off the ground.

"Luke watch out!" Sage shouts. The claymore strikes me in the leg and blood starts pouring out.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"Honestly it isn't my fault but orders are orders." James says.

"Well honestly I can't let you live." Hunter says appearing behind James.

"So the assassin shows up wow Chris is paying me triple now James says smirking.

Chapter 10 Hunter

James was out of control.

"Stand down James." Hunter shouts.

"Why would I do that?" James says laughing.

"Because I don't want to kill you like I almost killed you last time." Hunter threatens.

"I am stronger now stronger than I ever was." James says laughing. Out of nowhere a dagger pierces James side. He crumples over and falls to the ground.

"Last warning James next time you come looking for me ill kill you." Hunter threatens again.

"Hunter get in the carriage." Sage says. Hunter climbs into the carriage.

"Where are we going?" Luke asks.

"To a safe house." Hunter says.

The carriage line was a very long one.

"What did you find out about the documents" Sage asks.

"There is a secret passage that runs under the imperial palace." I say.

"How do we access them?" Luke asks.

"Through the east gate garden sewer entrance in the Imperial city." I say.

"Perfect plan but how do we get past all the guards, and civilians?" Sage asks.

"We will enter the city through the western sewer system." I say.

"Ok than that is our plan." Luke says seeming cheerful for once in his life since I have meant him.

"Now it is your guys turn to talk where are we going?" I ask.

"To a city known as Cheydinhal." Sage says.

"Well let's hope we can get some help." I say.

"Yea but first lets grab some ale or strong alcohol from the tavern." Luke says.

"Yea, yea, yea of course you need your drinks." Sage says jokingly.

Chapter 11 Chris

"Get him to the medical wing!" Chris shouts. James comes stumbling into the palace bleeding from several different places.

"What happened?" A guard asks.

"That damn assassin is what happened." James growls.

"So you failed at killing these three?" High chancellor Ocato asks as he strolls through the door.

"Well you can obviously see how injured I am." James growls.

"Don't talk to the High Chancellor that way." A low raspy voice emits from the dark corner of the room.

"Its fine death wing he didn't mean any harm did he?" Ocato gives James a disapproving look.

"Its not my damn fault!" James shouts.

"So Chris how is your little slave coming along?" Ocato stares at me smirking.

"Well good actually he poisoned the elven man named Luke."

"Wow smart man." Death Wing says approvingly.

"You know it." I growl.

"So they almost killed the emperor whats next they blow up the imperial palace?" Ocato sneers.

"Well that may be a possibility." I say.

"Well I don't know it seems like it wouldn't happen something that would only happen in a fairy tale." Death Wing Says. A screaming sound erupts in the next room.

"Death wing go with Chris and see what is wrong." Ocato orders. I turn around to see an arrow piercing through my chest. I look down and blood is running down my chest. A look of horror crosses my face. I crumple down and fall on my knees.

"So you failed a second time." The emperor says as he walks over me. I look up to him. He kicks me in the face and I see no more.

Chapter 12 Hunter

Good Chris was down. Now I had to kill the emperor and Death Wing.

"So we meet again Death Wing." I say.

"Indeed we do." Death wing says as he whips out his claymore. The blade is shimmering a pretty bright blue.

"Your blade it looks almost legendary who made it the dwemer?" I ask

"No the Nords of Sky forge." He says. Death Wing charges at me and I side step his attack and stick my sword into his side. Death wing lets out a small cry of pain. Death wing turns around again. I hear two plunks and see two arrows pierce Death Wings chest. I than charge at Death wing and stab him in the throat numerous times until he falls over dead.

I see the emperor and he starts running up the several flights of stairs. I finally come to a gigantic steel door with a huge imperial seal on it. I burst through the door and walk into the gigantic room. I see the emperor and I rush at him. I jump and slit his throat showing no mercy at all. The emperor was dead my friends were alive what couldn't I be thankful for.


End file.
